warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Juniperclaw/Main article
|note}}}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} |age=Approx. 27 moons (2.3 years) at death |death=Drowned |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Juniperpaw |rogue=Juniperpaw, Juniperclaw |warrior=Juniperclaw |deputy=Juniperclaw |mother=Dawnpelt |father=Crowfrost |sister=Sleekwhisker |brother=Strikestone |mentor=Stonewing |app=Whorlpelt |position1=Deputy |precededby1=Tawnypelt |succeededby1= Cloverfoot |livebooks=''A Vision of Shadows, ''Tigerheart's Shadow, Tawnypelt's Clan |deadbooks=None }} Juniperclaw is a black tom with green eyes. Juniperclaw was a ShadowClan deputy under Tigerstar’s leadership in the lake territories. He was born to Dawnpelt and Crowfrost, and is the brother of Strikestone and Sleekwhisker. He was apprenticed under the name of Juniperpaw, and his mentor was Stonewing. He, along with the other apprentices, felt ShadowClan was no longer feared, and eventually left with Sleekpaw, Needlepaw and Violetkit to become one of Darktail's rogues, giving himself the name of Juniperclaw. He soon realized that Darktail was cruel and dishonorable, and escaped for ThunderClan, but Dawnpelt was killed before she could get there. After gaining Whorlpaw as an apprentice, he spoke out against Rowanstar and became part of SkyClan when ShadowClan was annexed to them. He rejoined ShadowClan under his uncle Tigerstar, and was made deputy when Tawnypelt stepped down. As deputy, Juniperclaw tried to end the fighting with SkyClan by poisoning SkyClan's fresh-kill, which Alderheart uncovered. Tigerstar stripped him of his deputy position for his crimes. Juniperclaw escaped ShadowClan and saved Violetshine and Shadowkit from a flood, but decided to let himself drown in atonement for his actions. History ''A Vision of Shadows :Juniperpaw is a young ShadowClan apprentice with Stonewing as his mentor. His parents are Dawnpelt and Crowfrost, the ShadowClan deputy. He and his littermates speak out against the warrior code, much to their parents' horror, and eventually leaves ShadowClan with Needletail, Sleekpaw and Violetkit to join Darktail, giving himself the name of Juniperclaw. While he enjoys the freedom of being a rogue, he realizes how cruel Darktail is and regrets his decision to leave ShadowClan. He manages to escape with his brother, Strikestone, with help from their mother. He participates in driving out the Kin from the lake, but still holds resentment against Rowanstar for letting ShadowClan be taken over. During this time, he is given Whorlpaw as an apprentice. :After Rowanstar loses confidence in his leadership and Tigerheart disappears, the entirety of ShadowClan joins SkyClan. After Leafstar turns away his sister, Sleekwhisker, and Yarrowleaf, Juniperclaw helps harbor them in ShadowClan's old camp, and begins to spite Leafstar. He later rejoins ShadowClan when Tigerheart becomes leader, and Whorlpaw becomes a warrior. At the reformed ShadowClan's first Gathering, he is announced as ShadowClan's new deputy in place of Tawnypelt, which sparks an uproar among the Clans as Juniperclaw had abandoned ShadowClan in favor of being a rogue with Darktail. :As the fight with SkyClan reaches its peak, Juniperclaw decides to poison SkyClan with deathberry seeds to coerce them to leave the lake and nearly kills Sparrowpelt. However, his plot is discovered by Alderheart and the accusations are brought before ShadowClan, to which Juniperclaw admits to poisoning SkyClan but tries to affirm he did it for the sake of ShadowClan. ShadowClan is horrified, and Strikestone and Tigerstar effectively disown him as family, the latter demoting him from deputyship. Juniperclaw escapes the camp soon afterward and upon discovering Violetshine and Shadowkit in a flood, he sacrifices himself to save them both to atone for his actions. Detailed description :Juniperclaw is a sleek, skinny lithe, black tom, with green eyes and a thin tail. Trivia Interesting facts *Juniperclaw has ThunderClan blood through Tawnypelt. Author statements *Kate thinks Juniperclaw went to StarClan, claiming that "because he redeemed himself at the end, and he was only misguided, not evil." Mistakes *He has been mistakenly described as a she-cat. Character pixels Official art Quotes |''See more''}} External links * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages